Define Normal
by AvalonParadise
Summary: Allen wishes he was normal, Mana grants his request. T for language, may be M later for lemons. Pairings undecided. Read 1st chapter prologue for more info. I have writers block atm, updates are slow, have patience.
1. Wish upon a clown

**Prologue**** / Teaser**  
(READ END NOTE)

* * *

Rain poured down heavily on the side walk. People busied themselves with opening umbrellas or running home to their happy families. But one white-haired teen just stared up at the sky, his face one of deep sadness and longing, as if he was thinking about how his life might've turned out if he were normal.

_I don't get it…Mana, what is it I'm supposed to do? Who am I? Can I truly say I am Allen Walker, exorcist of the black church anymore..?_

The adolescent then turned toward the docks, to see if the boats were able to set sail in this weather.

_I just want to be normal Mana, a normal boy with a normal family…not the 14__th__ memory. There's really no one left now, you're dead and Cross is gone. I have Tim, but still…_

Wind buffeted the teen, causing him to shiver slightly. The sound of a horn announced the arrival of the 'Queen Lucille' that would take him 'home'.

_Is it really 'home' though Mana? Everyone treats me like I'm a walking time bomb…which I guess I am._

Tears now mixed with the rain falling down the boy's face. He looked up to see a familiar face boarding the boat. With a cry of surprise, the youth ran toward the figure, who turned and looked at him, smiling with paint and his heart.

"Mana!"

And everything went dark.

* * *

This is an idea I had for a story about the one and only Allen Walker. If you're interested and want me to continue writing it, please review so I know if it'd be appreciated on here or not. Reviews really help me write! And don't worry about the VK fic, I haven't forgot about it either. Pairings haven't been decided yet, so please add in your review who you'd like to see in this story. I'm partial to 'anyone x Allen' pretty much, but I think my favourite would have to be Yullen. Another thing, yaoi or no yaoi?  
Oh and last but not least. I. Hate. Mpreg. so please don't even consider suggesting it.

Thanks, Chemical-Euphoria


	2. Familiar faces

Allen wishes he was normal, Mana grants his request. T for language, may be M later for lemons.

WARNINGS- There will be **Yaoi** (boy x boy love/action) in this story later on, **strong language** and **suggestive themes**. If you are offended by one or all of those, I suggest you stop reading this fic now.

DISCLAIMER- I only own the plot, if I owned DGM the anime would still be continued... although the manga is coming back! (hell I don't even know if I **do** own the plot, how do you _own_ a _plot_!?!)

* * *

****

Chapter One  


Sunlight shone through the open window, illuminating the room. The bright light feathered across a pair of closed eyes. Those eyes in turn began to open. After blinking a few times, they stopped to take in the surroundings.

The room looked as if it were made for a king, from the polished wooden table with lions carved into it to the magnificent red drapes lined with silver.

Allen gasped, this definitely had to be a dream, he'd never been in a place as nice as this before in his life.

_Jeesh! I didn't have a room this nice even when I travelled with…with…um, who did I travel with again?_

All he could remember was a strange sense of wanting to kill someone whenever he thought of the person. Or people? Allen didn't know.

With a tired yawn, the teen began to get out of bed. It was then he noticed another familiar face. Only this one he definitely would rather not have to deal with in the morning.

"A-Allen-sama! H-h-how was your sleep?" the flustered figure asked.

"M…Miranda?"

The white-head wasn't sure how he knew this person but the word 'friend' came to mind.

"Ack! Allen-sama, did I w-w-wake you? I'll j-just have to put y-y-you back t-t-o sleep!"

With that, the woman took out what looked to be a baseball bat. Allen's eyes widened.

"No! No, I was getting up anyways, it's ok!"

He sighed with relief as Miranda lowered the bat.

"W-would you like some breakfast then, Allen-sama?"

The youth's stomach growled in response.

"Eh…yes please."

Miranda then turned and left out the giant double wooden doors, only to return seconds later with none other than-

"Krory?!"

"Yes, Allen-sama?"

_What on earth…when did those two get here? Wait, where is 'here'. And who are they? Ah! My favourite, strawberry waffles! I'll just have to ask after a little bite to eat…_

Twenty-seven strawberry waffles later, Allen looked up at the two shocked faces of his friends.

"Allen-sama…should I call in a doctor?" Krory asked.

"Ehehe, no that's quite alright thank you."

"A-are you sure A-A-llen-sama? I c-c-could go ask if would l-look at you."

"Tiedoll? He's here too?"

"Of c-course Allen-sama! He lives next door!"

_What the…wait if Tiedoll's here then that means…argh! Why can't I think of anyone?! All I remember is something about a bean sprout and wanting to shave his hair off…_

Miranda and Krory exchange a look.

"Allen-sama, we are concerned for your heath, please come with us to see ."

With a sigh the youth climbed off his rather large bed. After spending some time just standing in one spot staring at nothing, the other two began to grow even more worried.

"I-is there something w-wrong Allen-sama?"

"Um…where are my cloths?"

Another look passed between the two. There was definitely something off about the young master.

"In the wardrobe dana*, where they've always been."

"Ah, I see."

_Gah, I have no clue what I'm doing or where anything is! I don't even know where __**I**__ am let alone a freaking wardrobe…_

When the teen gave no signs of moving, Krory went over to the large box like thing on the side of the room.

"In here Allen-sama."

"Thank you Krory."

* * *

And that was how the three passed the next hour; Allen would stop and look around for his coat, shoes, brush, a facecloth, his toothbrush. Then either Miranda or Krory would ask him what he was looking for. After a pause Allen would tell them, and then they would all go to the item together.

Then the three made their way to the main entrance of what appeared to be a mansion. Allen couldn't believe he was living in such a place, it seemed strange for some reason.

Finally they all made it outside.

"Um, Krory."

"Yes Allan-sama?"

"Where…where are we?"

The youth was totally unprepared for what he saw. Before him was vast green lawn, with a stone path leading from the front door to the brick gate surrounding the property. Off to the side was a huge well kept garden with all sorts of flowers of every colour. A single willow tree grew off on one of the small hills a few yards away from the mansion.

All in the entire place was several times bigger than a playing field.*

"We are in England, dana."

They then proceeded to walk along the path, and furthermore, the beyond the gate, in silence.

"This way if you please."

Before he knew it, Allen was once again staring at a monstrous lawn with a stone path leading up to another mansion.

_What is with this 'England' and having huge lawns?_

"Hi there! Are you looking for Tiedoll-san?" greeted a strangely familiar voice.

The trio turned to see a figure walking up behind them, carrying what seemed to be several large books.

"'Cause he just left to go see Yuu's tournament, he made it to the finals you know!"

Allen stared open mouthed at the other, and a name came to his mind.

"Lavi…!"  


* * *

* dana = master in Japanese. I'm trying to make it so it still seems like the anime by putting in some of the Japanese words.

* I'm not too sure if there were football fields back whenever the anime is themed (sometime in the 1800's?) and I'm trying to keep it as close as possible. Basically the house/yard is about 8 football fields. It's huuuuge! By the way this isn't a real place I've only ever seen pictures of England so I have no idea if it has/had houses like the ones in the story.

Anyways, feel free to review…...just click the button down there…..it'll only take a minute of your time….you know you want to…….what are you waiting for, click the button and write some criticism or commentary….or just a 'update soon'……or even 'hello'…….come ON aren't I worth one measly minute?.......wait don't answer that…….oh for the love of all that exists in this world CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON!........................ *cough* Thanks.


	3. Imbrace the crazy

Allen wishes he was normal, Mana grants his request. T for language, may be M later for lemons.

WARNINGS- There will be **Yaoi** (boy x boy love/action) in this story later on, **strong language** and **suggestive themes**. If you are offended by one or all of those, I suggest you stop reading this fic now.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own DGM, I mean seriously, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here writing a fic about it.

**Chapter two**

"Lavi…!"

The red-head looked over at the other teen with his one eye.

"What's up Bean?"

"B…bean?" Allen had a confused look on his face. "Are you talking to me?"

Lavi gave him an odd look.

"Allen-sama has not been feeling well Lavi, it would seem he does not remember much of anything right now. That is why we've come to see ." Krory offered.

A single eye observed Allen. It wasn't long before the teen became extremely uncomfortable.

"Um….why did you call me a Bean?" Allen finally broke the awkward silence.

The redhead sighed.

"You really don't remember?"

"I guess not."

With a sigh, Lavi beckoned the company forward.

"We might as well go sit inside, my arms are sore from carrying these books up from the Panda's place, I'll tell you about Kanda after, okay?"

"Kanda?" Once again the feeling of wanting to shave off someone's hair returned. Allen hadn't the faintest clue as to why.

_Who's Kanda? Who's Lavi even? And why the heck did he call me a Bean of all things? Argh! Why can't I remember anything!_

The company made their way down the path into the well kept yard, Miranda and Krory seemingly growing more and more nervous as they aproched the giant carved doors.

"Hey-'' Lavi started

"KYAA!" Before Allen could register what happened; the two raven haired adults had jumped into his arms. The teen fumbled for a moment before collapsing under the combined weight.

"A-Allen-sama! Oh no, we've killed him!" Miranda whipped out a shovel, the strangest glint in her eyes. "I shall die with him and burry us together where no one will find our bodies!" A storm cloud hovered above her head.

"Oi oi, I don't think that's necessary, I think Al's fine, neh, Bean?"

Allen's only response was foam trickling out of his mouth. Krory was bitting his nails rapidly, about to cry. Lavi poked the whitette with his boot, shrugged, then continued.

"Anyways, I was gunna say you two don't have to force yourself into the house. I remember last time, when you interrupted Yuu's training, Boy was he pissed! I know he didn't mean it but he said some pretty nasty things, oh remember that one line?" Lavi's voice took on a dark tone "And if I ever catch you two imbeciles on this property again, you'll be dead and buried before you can even blink." His normal voice returned "Classic Yuu…..guys?"

The two had collapsed- right on top of Allen.

"Ehh, he really might be dead now…"

Sorry it's short; it's kind of filler.  
Please don't kill me for the wait? I'll give you cookies if you only mildly maim me =D


End file.
